From the Depths Lie the Light
by Izotz B
Summary: Harry and The students come back to Hogwarts, When Harry is offered the job to be the new headmaster, Many are shocked, But Draco becomes a teacher also, The rage and love between them clash until the realize how much they care for each other. HPDM
1. Shocked

**This is my First Harry Potter Fanfiction, So don't kill me if It's bad just tell me, and dont Flame because I will do it back.  
Please Review.!!!!  
Discalamer for story: I do NOT won Any characters or the book, I do own the Fanfiction story idea and the story plot, Thank you**

* * *

Harry walking into Hogwarts with the rest of his class mates, the summer had been awful with the death of Dumbledore and the loss of some of his friends, Harry really wasn't sure of what the school year was going to be like with many Slytherins gone and many a Gryffindor still injured. Harry was standing next to Neville while Ron and Hermione went to escort the first years since they were Prefects. 

"Neville How was your summer, Other than the things before we left" Harry asked since he didn't see Ginny around or some other friend,

"Well, Me and My Gran went to the Dragon's Lair with her Brother, It was fun We saw Dragons being born, It was Marvelous and I got many exotic plants for my garden, And I don't really feel like talking about that, Not right now at least" Neville said and sighed as he remembered the faithful events before summer came,

"Well I'm glad you had a great summer, I hung out with Ron and his family since the Dursley's kicked me out….Again" Harry said right before he saw Ron and Hermione rushing towards them with a death look on their faces,

"Harry!" Ron yelled no able to finish what he was about to say but Harry just looked at him with no clue of what he was saying.

"Harry, Draco's back" Hermione said without the loudness of Ron but he shook his head in agreement,

"There's no bloody way, He and Snape Killed - " Harry didn't get a chance to finish as he saw Draco walk to his table and sit down with the other Slytherins and start talking "Why the Bloody hell is he here" Harry yelled pointing at Draco who apparently heard because he looked at Harry but the turned back around,

"Harry we know your mad the he's back but you just can't do anything not now, Not until after school ends and you will forget by then" Ron said actually sounding like he cared about it,

"Why the bloody hell not and No I won't!" Harry yelled and stood up, glaring at Draco,

"Because your still in school mate" Ron said keeping his voice down,

"I don't give a shit" Harry yelled before he walked out of the great hall and slamming the large doors behind him leaving the whole hall silent, Draco got up and followed harry out.

"Harry-" Draco said as he got closer to Harry even though he knew it was a bad idea but he didn't care right now,

"Don't talk to me unless you want to die," Harry yelled turning around and glaring at Draco who was still holding his cool sly look.

"I will talk to you if I want to" Draco said not worrying about Harry killing him 'He's so arrogant' Draco thought not daring repeating it out loud.

"You have One minute" Harry said pulling out his wand,

"Ok, we need to talk about what happened-" Draco started to say but was cut off,

"No! You need to explain why you caused this, And what in the world would make you even think of doing it" Harry yelled not even worried about the other classes hearing them,

"Because, I never killed him, the bastard Snape did, And I killed him for it, Why do you think you haven't seen him yet" Draco said quietly so no one but harry would hear,

"How am I supposed to believe you, The one that has hated me through the years and never showed me any grace" Harry said starting to feel tears flow down his face as he remembered the day of Dumbledore's Funeral.

"Because-" Draco was saying but stopped as he looked into Harry's eyes which were now glossed in tears he was trying so hard to keep back "Because it's true" Draco said never leaving his eyes from Harry,

"I never will believe that, Unless you give me some reason to believe it and don't give me some crap about Voldemort was holding your Family hostage because we all know that your parents and you are death eaters, It was in the news you git" Harry yelled knowing that everyone would hear.

"I'm no death eater" Draco lied as he remembered the night Voldemort gave him the Mark.

"Bull Shit Draco, and I'm done having this conversation with you" Harry yelled and turned on his heels and started walking up the stairs

"Harry wait" Draco said quietly knowing that Harry wouldn't hear, Draco felt a single tear slide down his face and he quickly wiped it away and turned to go back inside the great hall. Draco entered the hall with everyone looking at him even the teachers and everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop if someone wanted to be sarcastic, Draco ignored this and went back to his Class table and started talking to his friends totally ignoring the glares Gryffindor students were giving him.

------

Harry walked up the stairs and mumbled 'goblin root' before the Fat lady could even ask for the password, Annoyed the Fat Lady sighed and opened the doorway for him and he walked inside before the door was closed again, Harry walked into the common room and sat down on the red couch and put his feet up, The year had been very long with him losing Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin. Harry thought about the good times he had with all of them and it finally caused him to let out tears, Harry sat there with tears streaming down his face until he knew it was getting time for the rest of the class to come in, Harry regained his composer and sat down on the couch again and waited for the class to come in, Harry started to hear voiced behind the door and watched as Gryffindor first years started walking in the common room lead by Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys" Harry said getting up and looking at the small kids near them, Harry thought it was useless to try to help them out when the teachers were still trying to find an headmaster and that Voldemort was still out there,

"Hey Harry" Ron and Hermione said at the same time and looked at each other with affection in there eyes,

"Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to you she's in her office" Ron said before he started to tell the First years to be quiet,

"Umm, Ok then" Harry said confused, He wondered what he did wrong or if it was about earlier.

"She said hurry too" Hermione said before she went up the Girls dorm with the First year girls,

"I'll be back later" Harry said and walked out of the Gryffindor room, He waved at the Fat lady who mumbled something that he couldn't hear but continued walking, As he rounded the corner he ran into someone, As he looked up he saw blond hair he would recognize from anywhere, _Malfoy_

"Oh, Sorry-" Draco said but stopped when he saw it was Harry, Draco didn't say anything else but continued walking and ignored Harry when he looked confused.

Harry continued walking down the hall to where the Transfiguration teachers office was, Harry knocked on the door twice and heard he could come in, McGonagall was sitting at her desk with a sheet of paper and a light staring right at it,

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry said walking up to the desk and ignoring the paper,

"Yes Mr. Potter, We need to talk about your new position if you would like it" Professor McGonagall said looking at him,

"What position?" Harry asked curiously,

"The position of Headmaster" McGonagall said with a pause.

* * *


	2. Bad Day

**Ok, Another Chapter is up, And I hope Everyone Likes it, And if anyone wants me to make a fanfiction for them, Tell me by review because Hotmail is being an ass :D**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**  
"What position?" Harry asked curiously, 

"The position of Headmaster" McGonagall said with a pause

* * *

Harry stood there speechless and stared at her, when he didn't say anything McGonagall coughed waking Harry from his dazed state and looked at her 

"Why me" Harry asked out of curiosity, 'Why would I be picked out of all the smarter kids here' Harry thought as McGonagall stood up.

"You are the only one who defeated the Dark Lord and the only one that can restore school back to its rightful state, In Harmony" McGonagall said patting Harry on his shoulders which Harry swat away,

"Why me, I'm not even graduated" Harry started to raise his voice, he didn't want this his life would be ruined, he would be able to see any of his friends for any long period of time, and his friends were his life,

"I just told you, You're the one has saved us and will save us more from destruction, The death eaters that escaped are still out there, and We need a Head master, You're the only one fit for the position, Like Malfoy he is the only one who can be the Potions teacher" McGonagall said

"What the fuck does Draco have to do with this, and I'm not ready for the bloody job, Professor" Harry yelled and hissed at the last part, Harry was pissed and sad at the same time, He didn't want the job but it was to save the ones he loved.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Potter, You're not Head master yet, As for Malfoy he was asked the position of Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin, Which he accepted." Professor McGonagall said, Harry looked at her with fury in his eyes, He didn't want the blood job but it was a time where he could surpass Malfoy by miles.

"Fine, Ill take it, Give me some time" Harry said without waiting and left leaving McGonagall standing there stunned by how fast Harry gave up.

"Children" McGonagall whispered and sat back down at her desk.

Harry walked down the hall and stared at the ground, He had to tell all his friends he had to leave to be Head master, He knew they all would be excited but he wouldn't, Harry didn't even notice he walked through two ghosts and bumped into two students until he got to the Fat lady who was looking at him gracefully,

* * *

"What do you want, _Sniper Pop_" Harry asked and adding the password, 

"I'm grateful to be in your presence new Headmaster," The Fat Lady said and opened the door,

"Whatever" Harry said and walked inside, All his friends were standing there looking at him with shock on their face, Harry looked at them and sighed, "So you know" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron came up to him and patted him on the back, They both nodded same as the others, "I don't want to but I have to" Harry whispered so only Hermione and Ron could hear,

"It's ok Harry, You'll be fine" Hermione said softly in his ear, "Seriously we'll be here for you no matter what" Hermione said and gave him a hug and held on to him.

"Yeah, Mate you'll do great, you'll have a big place to sleep and no more teachers" Ron said and patted him on the back avoiding Hermione's arms,

"I guess you're right, But that's not the worst part of it all" Harry said and looked at them both quietly, "The worst part is that Draco Malfoy is the new Potions teacher" Harry finished; The whole Gryffindor Common room looked at Harry in disbelief.

"You're not serious, Are you mate?" Ron asked, and most of the Gryffindor shook their heads in the same context as Ron

"Of course he is Ronald" Hermione pitched,

"She's right, He is the new Potions teacher" A boy that came in from the door said holding some new books,

"Were all going to be in bloody hell" Ron grabbed his hair in frustration,

"Not if I have something to say about it, If something goes wrong tell me, Nothing else, Don't attack him or anything, Just come tell me" Harry said looking at his former house,

"Will do" A few Gryffindor students said at the same time,

"I'll be going" Harry said walking up the stairs to his room, Ron and a few others followed him up to help.

"Harry, Do you have to be going so soon" Ron asked when they started to get Harry's cloths out of the Dresser,

"The sooner the better" Harry said hoping he wouldn't sound mean, Harry continued to shove his cloths in his trunk without either of them saying a word, When they got done Harry cast a spell so the Trunk was lightweight, "I'll be going" Harry said when he got to the door, They all waved bye but Ron and Hermione followed him outside, Ron, Herione and Harry were walking down the hall when they saw Draco in his new flowing Robes, Draco stopped infront of Harry and looked at him

"Can we talk Headmaster" Draco said looking at both Ron and Hermione "Alone" Draco added,

"Im not sure, are you going to kill me like you did Dumbledore?" Harry said ice cold,

"I didn't kill him, Uhh, God damn Potter, You have one thick skull" Draco yelled and stalked off without anyone being able to say anything, Harry just started walking again not worrying about Draco or his friends right beside him.

:We'll talk to you later Harry" Hermione said when they got to the Office Entrance,

"Ok, Bye" Harry said and gave both of them hugs and walked to the gargoyle "Dumbledore" Harry whispered and a stairwell was shown, Harry walked up the stairwell and saw All of his previous teachers standing there near the Head Master's desk,

"Oh great" Harry whispered as he got closer, He saw a body of a bird on the floor, It was the poor Phoenix Fawkes.

* * *

**What happened to Fawkes?  
**You will have to wait for the next few chapters :D  
**Who killed Fawkes?  
**Someone You would never suspect.  
**Why does Harry Hate Draco so much?  
**Something happened between them in the previous years  
**Am I going to Do a sequel or Prequel?  
**When im done with this.  
**Why is the Password Dumbledore?  
**Becuase for the new Headmaster it's always the one previous to you Well in my Fanfiction  
**How can I be so mean to tell you half answers?**  
Easy


	3. Revealed

**Ok, Another chapter, Hope you like it:D  
**

**

* * *

Last Chapter:  
**"Oh great" Harry whispered as he got closer, He saw a body of a bird on the floor, It was the poor Phoenix Fawkes

* * *

Harry looked at the bird and walked forward near his previous teachers, "Do any of you know what happened?" Harry asked calmly as he looked at his teachers. 

"Were not sure, But we think it may be one of the previous ones that knew the Password" McGonagall said looking at him,

"And why didn't any of you think to change the bloody password" Harry said smugly,

"Because Potter, Not many knew where it was and the ones that did are already gone" McGonagall retorted, Harry looked around the room there were many books along the wall same as there were pictures of the previous Headmasters.

"Do any of the Pictures know anything?" Harry asked ignoring his previous teacher

"They were all cascaded in darkness while it took place" McGonagall said

"And how the bloody hell is that possible, with all the powerful magic in here it seems bloody impossible, Hell it took me three days figuring out where the gargoyles were" Harry said trying not to raise his voice,

"Any one with powerful magic can do spells like that, Not to mention those who find spells like that in books" McGonagall said not once wavering her voice.

"Then why are the books that contain spells like that not in this room," Harry asked the teacher,

"They are" McGonagall whispered, Harry looked at her confused on how would anyone could be in the room and actually have time to find the book especially when it was under surveillance

"Oh, Well Change all the passwords immediately so no one can enter" Harry said and looked at the bird, The bird was red orange and yellow it seemed to stand out on the marble floor, Harry's eyes started to glaze over as he remembered the time when he saw Felix be born until he saw Draco Malfoy walk in the room,

"I'm here" Draco said as he approached the Transfiguration teacher. Harry looked at him and swore to himself

"Is that all professor?" Harry asked forgetting he was already in his room,

"Well No, And plus this is where you are going to stay" Professor McGonagall said and Harry heard Draco snicker

:Oh, Well can we speed this up, Id rather be alone" Harry said giving Draco a glare who immediately quit laughing,

"This is a very important matter Mr. Potter" McGonagall said looking at him and then at the other teachers, "Everyone other than Draco and Harry leave please" She said and everyone but the teenager boys left looking bewildered "Ok, I know this may be tough but you two need to get along because you both have a responsibility" she said looking at both of the boys

"I never-" Harry and Draco said at the same time but quit,

"Im aware that you never asked for the position but you two are the only ones that can fill the positions" McGonagall said never leaving eyes from the boys.

"I don't give a damn, this is so fucking annoying Professor, He helped Kill Dumbledore and then Killed Snape as well" Harry yelled pointing at the boy next to him

"Im very well aware of both of those points Mr.Potter but it was not him that actually killed the previous headmaster" McGonagall said regretting how suave she sounded

"How can you just sit there and do nothing, He killed A person and Helped kill someone else" Harry yelled again and looked at Draco who was just standing there quietly so he wouldn't say the worng thing at the wrong time.

"Easy, He's clean now and we've tried every magical and non magical thing to make sure he is not lieing and we know very well that he is not serving the Dark Lord" McGonagall said standing up between the boys, "And if you do not get along I will have to inforce other means for that to happen" she finished and started walking towards the door,

"I still don't believe it" Harry said as he watched his previous teacher walked out of the door leaving him all alone withn Draco, "Why haven't you left" Harry asked rudely

"Because we need to talk about something" Draco said knowing sure that Harry wouldn't listen unless it was a good reason

"About what" Harry demanded

"About us, Everything and everything in between" Draco said lightly

"What do you mean by us" Harry demanded again in a impatient voice,

"Everything, Why we hate each other and why we can't stand to be near each other" Draco said lightly again careful not to speak like Harry

"I know why I hate you, But I can't see why you hate me" Harry said lowering his voice,

"I know why you hate me" Draco said lightly and looked at the black haird boy

"Im not so sure" Harry said

"Want to bet, You hate me because I was very mean to you the first day at Hogwarts and I never once was nice And I called your friends nasty names And im sorry about it because I think we could have been really good friends but You hate me for Hating you when You didn't even do anything that you know of, and you Hate me for making your life hell every year at the school" Draco said knowing most of that was true, Draco looked at Harry who was flabbergasted

"I- How-" Harry stammered as he looked at Draco

"Because were not different in many ways like we thought when we first met" Draco said almost in a whisper

"Were very different, I don't betray people I love" Harry said raising his voice,

"I didnt betray anyone, I killed Snape becuase He killed Dumbledore, Headmaster" Draco said lightly,

"Thats betrail Malfoy, God damnit, I can't understand how you can stand here and know you killed a man" Harry yelled and turned away from Draco,

"I don't either, But There both gone and theres nothing we can do about it, So were going to have to surpass what Dumbledore did to help the school" Draco said stepping next to Harry,

"There should be something I could do" Harry said turning to Draco,

"There isnt or they would have found it, But thats not the point" Draco said in a whisper

"What is" Harry said, Draco turned to Harry and pushed up against him and leaning towards his ear

"That your alive" Draco whispered and turned and walked out of the door leaving Harry alone Flabbergasted with the dead bird Fawkes.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, Way to end the Chapter :D  
Please Review.. Thanks for Everyone Reading... Love you guys!**

Questions:

**What will Harry do?  
**Well, To tell you the truth, It will just have to be on how im feeling that day, Becuase I havnt really got all of the things plotted out except for some of the things  
**Why did Draco choose to show his feelings now?  
**He showed his feelings becuase for 1. Harry was alone, and 2. Harry didnt want to listen earlier when he was trying to tell him  
**How am I fitting this in the plot?  
**Well, Someone is jelous that Draco likes Harry, And thats the main hook up, And I cant reveal who the Character is yet.. Sorry


	4. Discussion

**OK, Another Chapter is up, Please Review im wary of Looking on my profile and All I see are the same numbers as the day before  
**

**

* * *

**"That your alive" Draco whispered and turned and walked out of the door leaving Harry alone Flabbergasted with the dead bird Fawkes.

* * *

Harry walked over to Fawkes lifeless body almost expecting it to come back alive which it didn't , Harry sighed to himself and walked out of his new office, Harry walked past the gargoyles who were chatting quietly to themselfs, They both didn't notice harry when he walked past so he just kept walking, Harry walked to one of the stair cases and stepped on and waited for it to move, Harry could hear the portraits talking to the others and whispering rude things about some of the students and him but he just shrug it off and walked to the Gryffindor corridor, Harry walked up to the fat Lady and whispered the password, where she opened the door so he could come in, Harry walked into the common room and Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the maroon couches, Both if them didn't notice Harry walk in so he stepped behind Ron and poked his should causing him to jump and almost fly out of the couch,

"Dang Mate, Why did you sneak up on me?" Ron asked as he slowed down his breathing,

"Well, I had to do something both of you didn't notice I came it" Harry said slightly amused,

"You could have killed me," Ron said and smiled, "So, Do you like your new position?" Ron asked looking at Harry

"Ron, I though we said we wouldn't ask about that" Hermione said lightly

"Why wouldn't he be able to ask?" Harry asked confused

"Well, Herm thought that since you didn't like it, That we shouldn't talk about it" Ron said before he moved down a seat so Harry could sit

"Well, I just thought that we wouldn't hassle you with our curiosity" Hermione said before receiving a glare from Ron "I mean my curiosity" Hermione said smiling at Harry

"Well, It's fine with me, Ask away, But I need to talk to Hermione first" Harry said while he sat down and looked at Ron

"Umm, Ok, Well ill be back then" Ron said slowly and walked up into the Boy's dorm, leaving only Harry and Hermione downstairs

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Fawkes Died, And Draco and me fought after the Teachers left" Harry said lightly

"Poor bird, Wonder who killed it, And what were you two Fighting about" Hermione asked with a glaze in her eyes,

"About where our loyalty's stand, And about Snape and Dumbledore"

"Well, That doesn't mean you had to fight, Wait who started it" Hermione asked switching subjects

"Well, Me but he started talking about it first" Harry said and started telling Hermione all that happened, When Harry was finished Hermione's mouth was open in shock

"He actually pressed up against you and actually said something nice, well not really nice but thoughtful, He actually likes that your alive. Now thats different" Hermione said still shocked

"Yeah, Well Im the one he pushed on, And I really don't want to think about what that might mean," Harry said lightly, Harry looked at Hermione who just looked at him, "What?"

"You have no clue do you?" Hermione asked, Noticing Harry's blank face she went on "He likes you" Hermione blurted out,

"No, He doesnt, Does he?" Harry asked trying to reassure himself that it was a figment of his imagination

"Yeah he does, That explains why he pressed against you" Hermione said smiling lightly,

"Why me, Why do I always have the wrong ones come after me?" Harry said exagerating greatly,

"Hey, It doesn't matter, Well?" Hermione asked

"Well what?"

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked slightly amused about the situation

"I don't know" Harry said after a second of thinking

"Well you have to know Just in case he tries to hit on you" Hermione said

"Damn Herm, I don't know. Everything just happening all at once, And I cant take it" Harry said and put his hands in his hair and grabbed in frustration

"Harry, You've been through worse, So suck it up, And we'll deal with it one at a time, ok and shouldn't we fill Ron in?" Hermione asked while pulling Harry's hands out of his hair,

"I know, And im not sure how he would take it Herm" Harry said and reluctantly set his hands on his lap

"I don't know either, but he is your best friend and we can't keep him out of the loop" Hermione said

"But how can I be sure that he wont go ballistic?" Harry asked lightly

"You don't But if you don't tell him and he finds out. What do you think he will say?"

"Fine, Ill tell him, If he's not already listening," Harry said turning to the stairs of the boys dorm where Ron stepped down and smile lightly and started walking towards Hermione and Harry

"Ron!" Hermione yelled,

"What, No one said it was Private, Harry only said he wanted to talk to you, That doesnt mean someone else cant listen" Ron said,

"One it was rude, And two, What if it was something like Harry telling him that he liked me and then kissed me?, Which never happened might I add" Hermione said

"Uhh, I might have gone to my bedroom and read or something" Ron said

"Sure you would" Harry whispered

"I would, It's not like im going to sit there and watch you two make out, What do you think I am, A pervert?" Ron said

"No one said that Ron, And I guess you heard every thing so-" Hermione said but was cut off by someone coming in

"Headmaster, The teachers want you" Collin yelled,

"Why" Harry said calmly

"A student has" Collin said but quit

"Has what?" Harry yelled

"A student has black marks all over his body" Collin whispered

**

* * *

**

**Ok, Another Awesome Chapter, Please Review,  
Questions:  
Previous question, Who Killed Fawkes  
**_Well, Right now im not sure, But I can tell you it's the same person that set the curse of Black marks on the student,_  
**What will happen Between Harry and Draco?  
**_Well, Right now I have some Idea's but I have to plot it out so it doesnt look like a one shot becuase I do get wary of only doing those.  
_**Why would Ron Stoop to Spying?  
**_Lol, Good question, Well right now im sensing that he feels left out, Which brings one of my reviews comments, Yes he does feel out, So that might be a clue in the plot, Or I could change it to my likings._


	5. Great Hall

**Ok.. Thanks for all the Readers.. But this Is my last chapter if people dont start Reviewing... Because it makes me feel like no one truly likes it... So if no one likes it why should I trouble myself?**

"A student has" Collin said but quit  
"Has what?" Harry yelled  
"A student has black marks all over his body" Collin whispered

* * *

Harry brushed Past Collin without waiting for his friends and walked through the dark halls, Harry saw few students around the corners crying as he walked by but he just kept moving foward. When Harry reached the Great hall he pushed open the door and every one that was inside went quiet, Harry looked around and he saw a student on the ground with teachers surrounding him. Harry briskly walked to where they were standing and looked down, He saw a small boy who he didn't even recognize covered in black marks all over his body that could be seen,

"Does anyone know his name" Harry asked quietly

"Lucas" McGonagall whispered in his ear "He's a Fifth year"

"Did anyone see anything" Harry yelled as his eyes glossed

"There were a few that saw him looking sick while walking to the hall"

"Why didn't anyone report it?" Harry asked quietly

"All the teachers were in your room remember" she whispered

"Oh" Was all harry could whisper

"We need to do something headmaster"

"Do you know what it is"

"We think it may be a spell gone wrong but other things made that different, His body seems to be going into shock" McGonagall said in his ear

"Can you get him conscious?" Harry asked

"We've tried, But we need more help, We sent Draco to make a potion to help wake him but he hasn't-" Mcgonagall was cut off by Draco

"Got the potion" Draco said holding out a bright colored blue potion in his hand

"Thank you Malfoy" McGonagall said grabbing the bottle and going to Lucas and pouring some in the boy's mouth and stepping back, Harry saw Draco look at him but he ignored it,

"So Professor?" Harry asked impatiently

"We wont know until a few minutes" She said looking at him,

"Ok." Harry said and didn't say anything else while the teachers talked quietly with themselfs, Draco walked up to Harry and poked his shoulder "What do you want Malfoy" Harry asked quietly

"Im sorry about earlier, I was uncalled fo-" Draco started but was stopped by Harry's hand causing Draco to tense up

"Don't talk about it and Ill forget about it, You must have just been put under a trance" Harry said and moved his hand

"Yeah. Must have" Draco said disappointedly and turned around to walk out but was stopped My a teacher and they began to talk

"Any thing new Professor?" Harry asked looking at the boy and then McGonagall

"Well not from what we see" she said and bent down and poured some more potion in the boy's mouth and stood back up

"This shouldnt be happening" Harry said lightly to himself hoping no one would here, Harry saw Collin, Hermione and Ron walk into the hall and look at the boy, Hermione looked like she was about to be in tears and both Ron and Collin were blank faced, Hermione walked up next to Harry and glared At Draco who walked away from the teacher he was talking to and gave Harry a hug making Harry tense with the contact. Harry saw Draco turn around, stop and look at him, Harry made a 'what' face and Draco turned around and left the Hall, Harry maneuvered out of Hermione's arms and started to speak but he heard a small sound coming from the ground. Harry looked at the boy and his eyes started to flutter, Harry walked over to the boy and bent down so his face was not far the Lucas's, All the teachers stopped talking and looked at Harry and then Lucas who opened his eyes slightly so he could get adjusted to the light,

"He's coming to" Harry said looking at the teachers and stood up so the boy could lean up,

"Wha, what happened?" Lucas asked lightly as a whisper looking at the teachers and then Harry and smiled slightly, Harry noticed this and smiled back.

"Well, Were not sure, You fainted and then black marks started etching into your skin" McGonagall said aware that Harry didn't hear the full story,

"Really, What from?" Lucas said faintly as he tried to sit up more

"We Don't know"McGonagall said after a pause

"Oh, Is everything ok now" Lucas asked

"We can't be sure until we get you into the Hospital wing"

"Ok, Well lets go" Lucas said as he strained to get up, Lucas looked like he was about to fall so Harry helped him up and he received a small smile from the boy, Professor McGonagall, Lucas and Harry left the great hall leaving the rest of the school by itself, As they walked through the corridors none of them said a word until they got to the wing,

"I got it from here, Headmaster" McGonagall said lightly,

"It's ok, I would like to stay" Harry said and she nodded, Madame Pomfrey walked into the room from the office and rushed to the boy who looked more shocked than her,

"What has happened to the student?" She said frantically,

"Were not sure, That's why we came here" Harry said lightly,

"Oh, Headmaster" Pomfrey bowed slightly "I didn't notice you here, Well, What did you give him?"

"We gave him a potion that would help him wake" McGonagall said

"Ok, Good, Well. There's not much we can do for right now then, The only way to do the tests needed are when the patient is under" Pomfrey said

"Ok, We better be off" McGonagall said

"I want to stay" Harry said suddenly out of nowhere

"Ok, We will leave you the Care of Mr. Carson" McGonagall said and turned to walk out of the door,

"If something happens give me a buzz" Pomfrey said handing him a small enchanted microphone,

"Ok," Harry said and sat down next to the bed and watched as both of the women left,

"Why did you stay?" Lucas asked lightly

"Because I just felt like it was my responsibility" Harry said

"Oh, Ok.. I honored to be watched over by the new Headmaster"

"Im not really watching over you" Harry said and got up, He leaned across the bed so his face was close to Lucas's " This is watching over you" Harry said and smiled slightly,

"It's the way I like it" Lucas said slightly, Before Harry could respond he felt warm lips crash onto his and a tongue slid into his mouth searching the cavern.

* * *

**Ok... My end of the story... :P... im teasing all of you MUWAHAHAHAHA... -coughs- Well... Review or this is my last chapter**


	6. Hospital Bed

**Im sorry it took so long, But ive been doing many things, Becuase im trying to think about what to do on another FF, And im currently working on something from my own personal thing...I will post some of it on the bottom but you dont really have to read it.**

* * *

Harry looked the boy in the eye's as Lucas's tongue worked his way in his mouth, Something inside told Harry not to move and just le Lucas do what he wanted so Harry just stood there not fighting against Lucas's mouth and tongue, Lucas gasped slightly and pulled back leaving Harry totally bewildered on why the boy stopped,

"uh. So-, Sorry Head Master" Lucas studdered looking at Harry and whiping his mouthe

"It's um, Ok" Harry said lightly, He couldnt take his gaze off of Lucas,

"Wha-, What ar-, are you star-, staring at?" Lucas studdered and slightly blushing,

"What, Oh, Nothing" Harry said and removed his gaze from Lucas to a chair on the nearby wall, Harry felt Hands on his face and making his Face turn to look At Lucas,

"Nothing my ass" Lucas whispered and gave Harry a small gentle kiss,

"This can-" Harry was stopped when he heard a noise behind him, Harry turned and saw Draco standing at the door and a plate of food on the floor from where he had dropped it, "Drac-" Harry started to say but was cut off by his voice,

"Save it Potter" Draco hissed angerly, "I mean Headmaster" Draco spatted and left the room without waiting for Harry to say anything.

"Who-, Who was that" Lucas asked confused, Harry turned back to face Lucas and gave him a small smile

"No one" Harry said and got up to leave but was stopped when he felt a hand slide along his arm and grab his wrist

"Will you please stay" Lucas asked lightly

"I dont think that would be wise Lucas" Harry said and smiled slightly

"Please I dont Feel safe alone" Lucas said almost in a whisper

"Ok, Scoot over" Harry said and Lucas moved over to the Edge of the hospital bed and Harry got on and sat beside Lucas

"Thank you headmaster" Lucas said while staring at Harry

* * *

"Your welco-" Harry was stopped by warm lips who he knew was Lucas's, Lucas slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and began to explore the cavern once again but Harry didnt let him have all the fun, Harry kissed back and played with Lucas's tongue, Harry felt Lucas's arm slide down from his neck all the way down the the hem of his pants where it started to unzip the zipper. Harry pulled back a little when Lucas got the zipper all the way down and was tugging at the buld underneath the cloth, Harry gasped into Lucas's mouth when his member was freed from the clothing fully erected. Harry saw Lucas glance sideways and smirk, Harry soon loss the contact on his lips and immediatly felt warm in his southern parts, Harry looked and Lucas had enveloped the head of his member in his mouth and was licking the slit, Harry's breathing went hoarse as Lucas enveloped the whole member and was playing with his balls, Lucas started bobbing his head up and down making Harry gasp in pleasure as he grabbed the sheets of the bed. Lucas didnt stop the pace no matter how hard Harry thrusted upwards into the boy's mouth and Harry though for sure that he would choke on his member if he kept at it but his movements were becoming involentary, Harry felt like he was about to cum and Lucas licked the head one more time that made Harry cum into the boy's mouth, Lucas lisfted his head up and some seed was still on his lips but he swallowed the rest,Lucas didnt stop but he crawled his way up on Harry and started kissing him, Harry could taste the salty substance in and around the boy's mouth

* * *

**Im sorry This was a short part, But imsure ou would have never guessed they would have gone that far, I will try to get back on the other computer more so I can use a good word thing, Becuase I just posted using Text pad, and that isnt very good,**

**As you can See, Draco is mad and im thinking about having him make out with Blaise a little then Harry and Draco get together... Tell me if that sounds ok.**

**Thanks to FFspice for reading every page Ive done on this story and for acually posting some reveiws...**

The Night Was A Dark Grey and Black as the sun lowered below the Horizon, Jessica was walking home from her second job because she couldn't waste the money on a cab when it took only minutes to get to her House, The surroundings around the street were barely visible but somehow she knew something was there, Jessica made a sharp turn to look behind her and she couldn't see anything other than the dull street lights that barely have light cascading out of them, Jessica sighed and she turned around to start walking again, that night it was cold outside and all she was wearing was A Red mini skirt with fishnet stockings and a small t-shirt that was still wet from the bar. Jessica wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk down the street, When Jessica turned the corner she could have swore she saw someone but for her own sake she just kept walking but sped up her Pace, When she reached her small apartment she Frantically pulled out her keys from the small pocket in her skirt and jumbled the keys around trying to find the right one. When she found the right one she immediately pushed it into the hole and turned it so it would unlock, She opened the door and pulled the keys out and slammed the door behind her and locked it making sure no one could get in, She turned on the lights and swore to herself as she remembered her daughter was asleep, Jessica walked toward her daughter's bedroom and a smell of liquid steel flourished near the room, Scared Jessica opened the door and gasped at what she saw and fell to the ground Crying, Her Daughter was dead on her bed, The little girls neck was slashed open and cut marks all over her face and body.

Jessica sat on the floor crying for a few minutes that felt like forever when she finally decided she needed to call the cops, Trying hard to get up she stumbled the first time and almost fell on her face in the process, She made her way to the phone while wiping the tears off of her face with a small tissue she found lying around. As she picked up her phone and put it to her ear she heard nothing, not even a dialing tone. She started to panic once she heard a knock on her door, "Who's There" Jessica yelled knowing that the person could hear her but she didn't feel safe enough to open the door just incase that was the killer.

"The Police, Someone called in a complaint" The officer said knocking on the door again but louder, Jessica didn't move from the spot she was at until it flashed into her head that the killer might still be in the house, Jessica quickly went to the door and went to unlocking the pad locks. When she pulled the locks off she opened the door slightly so she could get a look at the person at her door, Jessica jumped back from the door when she saw the persons hand move toward the small space, She soon realized that the person was trying to show her something and she took a look, Through the doorway she could see a shiny gold badge with New York Police written all over the badge, Jessica felt relief flush through her as she opened the door so she could let the person in, "Thank ya' Mam, Have ya' Heard Any Noise aroun' her'" The Officer said as he looked around the room,

"M- My Dau- Daughter" Was all Jessica could say as she pointed to her Daughter Kayleen's room. She saw the office get a little tense and turn his face to hide A small grin, "Oh No" Jessica gasped as she backed away from the Man towards the Door,

"Don't You Dare Jessica" The Man said as he turned his Face to look at her, His face was determined that he was going to bathe in blood tonight, Jessica couldn't say anything but only continue to move closer to the only exit between her and the man, She reached behind her body without turning and felt for the Door Knob. "I said Don't" The Man yelled as he stared at her.

"How Do you even know my name" Jessica stammered as she feverly felt for the Door Knob, The Man didn't respond by Talking but He did walk towards her and pull Her from the Wall making Jessica scream in Pain as she felt her Arm Break as she landed on the floor Farther away from the exit,

"Do- Don't" Jessica studered as The Man got closer to Jessica, The Man stopped right in front of Jessica and bent down toward her Face, His warm breath warming her face as he was there. "Ge- Get Aw- Away" Jessica Stammered and turned her eyes to get away from the cold gaze the man was giving her. The man reach up and ran his hand across her soft face and he stared at her intently, Jessica didn't say anything but reluctantly looked at the Man, When she turned her Face enough she could see his blue eyes that looked like Sapphires, Before she could stop herself her arm was moving toward the man, Disgusted the man swat her hand away and pulled out a long curved knife that still had blood on it. Jessica screamed lightly and she felt the Man slide the Knife on her chest making her skin slit apart and blood to trickle down her exposed chest, She tried to move away but to late did she notice her hands were being held by the man tightly so she couldn't leave.

"Time to die" The Man said as he looked into her eyes as she widen them and her mouth into an 'O' shape, The Man smirked to himself and slashed the blade across the Girls neck almost cleaving it in two, The blood spurted out and covered the floor, the girl and the Man, When the blood stopped coming out of her wound he slowly got up and savored the warm feeling of the cobalt taste that covered his lips. The Man heaved the limp body on his shoulders and started to walk towards the little girls bedroom that he had killed earlier. As he walked into the room the smell of blood flushed into his nose, Like a snake he couldn't get enough of the smell as he stood in the room and Jessica's body produced small amounts of blood that was falling against his back. The man threw the limp body on the bed with her daughter and laughed slightly, It was two more tallys to add to his list of kills, 'After all these years and no detective has ever solved one of my murders' The Man thought as he walked out of the room and the smell of fresh blood entering his nose instead of the old blood from the little girl, He walked to the door and opened it slightly but not before he turned back to look at the room with the two dead girls were at and walked out of the door not looking back.


	7. Wow! Get dirty

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Lucas didn't stop but he crawled his way up on Harry and started kissing him, Harry could taste the salty substance in and around the boy's mouth

* * *

Harry pushed back because he wasn't sure of what to do, Lucas got the hint and stopped and rolled over beside Harry breathing Hard, Harry didn't say anything but he zipped his pants back up and got up off of the bed, 

"Sorry Headmaster" Lucas said without any feeling in his voice except the coldness, Harry shuddered and got up without turning back and left the room even with Lucas's protests, Inside Harry felt dirty with the events that just happened, Draco sort of confessed he liked Harry and this 5th year had just gave him a blow job and he didn't do anything to prevent it. Harry made his way to his Office and went inside after whispering the password, The room was Dark and gloomy but everything made up with that because the Portraits were talking amongst themselves but stopped once Harry walked past them but then they started talking again when they thought Harry couldn't hear but Harry heard them talking about the hospital wing and some Child, Harry couldn't take it and went into his room and shut the door behind him glad that no picture was in the room so he didn't have to deal with the pain of listening to the story again. Harry went to his bed and sat down on the silk sheets and laid down and covered his head with the pillow and started crying until he went to sleep,

Draco walked through the halls and brushed past his friends and went to the dungeons and walked into the room adjacent to the Slytherin Common room and sat down on the chair and sighed, Water was already flowing down his face as he remembered what he saw with Harry and the 5th year. He didn't hear anyone come in but he saw the boy walk in front of him, "What Blaise?" Draco hissed at the boy before turning from the boy and lying down on the bed that was set for him,

"Uh, We Uh, Heard what Uh, Happened with Harry and The.. 5th Year" Blaise stuttered, Draco was appalled, No matter what had Blaise ever stuttered,

"Why are you stuttering Blaise?" Draco asked calmly because he didn't want to hear about the mudbloods at that moment, Blaise blushed a bit but turned his face, "Blaise we've been friends many years, Tell me" Draco asked

"Well, There's Uh, Someone I Uh, Like" Blaise stuttered before turning his face back to Draco whose mouth was gaping wide. "What!" Blaise said without stuttering but he did blush slightly,

"And who is this person?" Draco asked as he sat up and looked at Blaise,

"Just someone" Blaise said lightly

"It's me isn't it?" Draco said without any tone in his voice and was staring right At Blaise who stood there flabbergasted

"Uh. Yeah" Blaise said after awhile but he didnt take a step foward but he did take one backwards not sure if Draco was going to do something, Draco instead pulled himself back on the bed and ripped open his shirt revealing his pale muscular chest and stomach

"Im all yours" Draco said with a glint of sadness in his eyes, Draco saw the Blaise's eye's widened and he turned away,

"No your not, I can tell" Blaise yelled

"Really" Draco said getting up off the bed and gliding to Blaise and stroking his cheek, "How can you tell" Draco said smiling softly, hoping that Blaise didn't know that it was fake.

"Your eyes, Everything, You like potter" Blaise said pushing Draco's hand away but Draco just brought it back up

"Not right now" Draco said lightly in Blaise's ear,

"I can't," Blaise said pushing Away from Draco

"Why not" Draco said trying to look shocked, he had been expecting it but he didn't want Blaise to know.

"Because, you're clearly drunk" Blaise said

"No I'm not you git, now do you want me or not?" Draco said getting slightly irritated at the boy,

"Yes but-" Blaise started to say but was cut off by Draco's lips, Blaise pulled back first and walked away from Draco out of the room, Draco heard Blaise sigh as he shut the door and Draco pulled back to his bed and sat down on his bed only to lay down and fall asleep dreaming he had been the one to kiss Harry instead of the Fifth year.

Harry awoke to a loud alarm and he lifted his head up lightly seeing three body's in the room, It was still dark outside so Harry was wondering why he was awake and why the people were in the room, When Harry tried to move his body wouldn't respond, And he realized that he was hit with a stunning spell, He felt hands reach at his body and tie him to the bed, Harry noticed that he was half naked and only in his boxer's, Harry heard a shrieking laugh and then silence as he felt pain erupt in his body.

The next day, Everyone was puzzled when no one saw Harry at the Teacher's table, and it got even worse when no one saw him in his classes either, Someone Finally went to his room and ran out screaming, the teacher's came in a flash and made the student's stay back from the room as Poppy Pomfrey rushed into the room wand at hand. No one was able to see harry for a couple day's while he was healing and while that time the teacher's were doing everything they could to make he students stay away, and no matter how many barrier's they put some student managed to get past them if they tried. The teacher's was finally able to create a barrier that recorded who and how many times the person tried to get past the barrier and they found that Draco was the top one and the only one that got up to 1000 try's in an hour.

When Harry was finally released everyone greeted him with huge hugs and weeping people that thought he had died.

Two day's past and people quit looking At Harry like he was fragile, The cut's on his wrist Didn't heal any and neither did any of the bruises on his rib's and face. Harry walked past some student's to his class that he was about to teach, even though the other teacher's wanted him to rest he just couldn't stay away. Harry walked in the room and everyone got quiet, Harry stopped and the continued walking to the desk in the front, He saw a couple hands rise and he leaned on the desk and pointed to one of them

"Why aren't you resting Professor/Headmaster?" A girl with long black hair asked,

"Because being with people is my life, And I couldn't stay away in one room by myself, Does any one have questions about the class, and not me?" Harry said as he watched all the hands that were up go down

"Ok, Today you're going to learn how to deflect a boggart, Yes I know we did this with Professor Lupin but were going to do it again" Harry said before he heard 'Awws' go throughout the room, "Ok Line Up" Harry said and they went into a line in front of the closet the held the Boggart "Ok first one" Harry said and it was Hermione, A Werewolf came out of the closet and she didn't say anything other than point her wand at the werewolf and it turned into a cat, Hermione got many claps and she went to the back of the line, Next came Draco and the cat turned the whole room into a cemetery and one of them saying R.I.P Harry Potter, Draco's face drained all it's color and Harry turned and left the room only to lean against the wall and slide down, Harry felt someone near him and he turned his head it was Hermione.

"Harry are you OK?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head and stood up with Hermione following him, Harry saw Draco some out and Harry immediately turned around and started to walk away, He didn't feel Hermione come but he felt someone else and he turned around and saw Draco looking at him. "What Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked lightly as he turned around but was stopped by Draco holding his shoulder

"Wait harry" Draco said lightly and he put his head down lightly, and Harry knew that Draco couldn't look him in the eyes,

"We have nothing to talk about, Draco" Harry said hesitating, as he turned to go again but was stopped by Draco "What!" Harry exclaimed as he turned around but was stopped by warm lips covering his own, Harry pulled back and turned around and started to walk away, Draco didn't even notice the tear's that flowed down Harry's Face as he left,

"Harry" Draco half whispered and half yelled. They both went there own way's not knowing that Lucas and Hermione were watching in two different places, and both of them walked to there own common rooms.

* * *

**Ok, this is actually two chapter's in one, So there you go, And im sorry I havnt typed in awhile, Ive started a few stories, And plus only one hour a day to type... It doesnt really work that good... Im sorry to my fantastic readers**


	8. Tears

I'm really sorry I haven't posted in awhile… busy with Honor's Classes and stupid teachers, but at least I'm posting……

I love u guys –cries–

* * *

Hermione walked from behind the suit of armor she was hiding behind while Harry and Draco were fighting, she really hadn't expected it to happen, and she just knew that something was going to go down. She let a small sigh out and started walking toward the Gryffindor Common room so she could comfort Harry in his time of need. The lights of Hogwarts were dim while Hermione was walking down the corridor, the only sound in the hallway was her feet stepping against the old carpets, and it made a small _tap! tap! tap! _sound. Her brownish hair was pulled back in a pony-tail so that she could see Harry directly when she would talk to him, just she didn't know when she should make an approach.

Hermione scratched her head while she walked, and her thoughts were wandering around and going in circles like blind old men. She never once looked anywhere other than straight forward so she couldn't have known that Lucas was walking a few feet behind her quietly trying not to let her hear him. The fat lady's picture was as big as ever and she whispered the password, she just wanted to get inside to sort her thoughts, the common room was warmer than usual but she shrugged it off and started walking up to the 7th year staircase for the women, she pulled her pony-tail out of her hair and her hair went in every different way. She sighed and looked around the room, it was quiet and everyone was asleep, or at least looked asleep.

It was raining outside and the water tapped on the window pane like trying to get inside, Hermione walked to her bed and sat down, she didn't want to change into her sleep cloths because it was a hassle on her. With a final look around she slid onto the bed and hid under the covers where it was warm. Her eyes closed and with a small huff, she fell asleep.

* * *

Harry couldn't look back, he sniffled lightly and whipped his face, his eyes were puffy or at least they felt that they were because his vision was blurry. He couldn't believe that Draco had kissed him, and it was nothing like the Malfoy, not to mention what Harry had let Lucas do to him, he just couldn't face Draco, one way or another Harry was going to avoid him. Harry didn't know where he was going, so he was just wandering the hallways of Hogwarts with his wand in hand just in case he walked upon someone he didn't want to speak to, Draco, thoughts rushed throughout Harry's brain while he was walking. Feeling regret wash through him, Harry stopped, he couldn't let himself go on, and especially with one of his own staff walking aroundmad at him, and who could blame him, and Harry had broken Draco's heart or whatever there was of it.

Harry looked around and found a bench a few feet away, he walked to it and sat down. His arms were covered in bandages, because he had refused to have any spell put on him so they would heal faster, he enjoyed the pain, or at least today he did. Peeling the bandages from his wrist puffy red skin showed, there was still a rupture on his wrist were the unknown person had cut him, and he still didn't know why they did what they did. He had only a few suspensions of who had actually done it, but nothing was for sure, or at least not yet.

Thinking about the previous events that occurred earlier he didn't want to move from the spot, he thought of Draco, and he thought of Lucas, the person who had given him head, because that's what his mind kept drifting off to. Why did things end this way? Why didn't I stop Lucas? How could I ever face them both again? Were questions Harry asked himself as in to torment himself to try to fix things, his eyes were watering and his vision blurry as he began sitting there and thinking more and more. Finally after a few minutes he broke down in sobs and laid down on the bench, hopefully to go to sleep, he tried to close his eyes but he didn't succeed. There were steps taping on the ground coming the way that Harry was at. The steps stopped for a second and a few mutters were exchanged, and Harry sat up to look around to see where the sound was coming from, but he had no luck.

* * *

Draco sighed and wiped the tears away from his face, he had been crying for awhile now. There was silence in the hallway. Red and green carpets were scattered along the hallways and dim lamps and firelights were on the wall creating an eerie setting. He had no wish to look at Harry for awhile, but something compelled him to find Harry and just tell him how he feels, but that wouldn't be good. Draco heard a small sound in the corridor to his left and he turned, automatically his wand swept into his hand and he cast the '_Lumos'_ spell. The sound stopped as soon as the spell rebounded off the walls and echoed. He could hear a shuffling sound on something like a bench or chair or even the concrete window seal.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reading… I will start typing once again everyone Please review.


End file.
